


Sevenfold Vengeance

by The Morningstar Adventures (JosieRuby1)



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family, Friendship, Grief, Internal Monologue, Pain, Punishments, curse of cain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 10:18:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14590887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosieRuby1/pseuds/The%20Morningstar%20Adventures
Summary: After the events of s3 ep23, Lucifer reflects upon the pain his friends have suffered and the reason behind it all.





	Sevenfold Vengeance

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for the seven punishments came from my friend Tom Ormerod, who also cowrote this story.

Then the LORD said to him, “Not so! If anyone kills Cain, vengeance shall be taken on him sevenfold.” And the LORD put a mark on Cain, lest any who found him should attack him.  
Genesis 4:15

**Sevenfold Vengeance**

The detective was in his arms but there was no victory to be felt. It all felt like a punishment; a greater punishment than Hell itself, or any that he had afflicted upon its inhabitants.

Lucifer eyes were glazed over, he could see what was happening around him, he saw Ella’s comforting arms prising Dan away from Charlotte’s limp lifeless body and saw the detective crying into him. He could see it all, but he wasn’t taking any of it in. His was mind was elsewhere; his grief was internal and silent.

Everyone he cared about was hurting and he was beginning to realise why. This was his fault. He hadn’t held the gun that killed Charlotte, but he had set into motion the chain of events that had led them here.  It was like Charlotte had said; _a series of coincidences made a pattern_ and he could see the pattern now.

His eyes were finally open to the true meaning of Cain’s curse. _The world’s first murderer marked by God and doomed to walk the earth alone for a tortured eternity._ He had failed to consider a second part that did not pertain to Cain himself but to the one who killed him. _The murderer’s murder shall be punished seven times over for their crime._ Lucifer had killed Cain that day at Lux. No one survived a knife to the heart, even if they woke up a few minutes later.

Lucifer wouldn’t have minded had the punishments had come to him directly, he could take pain, he could take torture, he could take a loss of identity. The greatest punishment on this Earth is to watch one’s friends suffer. _I don’t mind putting myself in danger but the detective; the risk is too great._ Lucifer had abandoned Cain to protect his friends, but it was too late.

The chain of events was already in motion when he deserted Cain. It had started with Ella.

 _Miss Lopez you are human caffeine,_ he had once said to her. And she was; she was pure happiness and her brother’s betrayal had cut her deeper than Lucifer could imagine. Lucifer knew betrayal, knew family drama but he had never experienced the pain that Ella did. He had turned it into anger against his brothers, his father, his mother while for Ella something had broken inside. Her brother’s betrayal had gone straight to her heart. Ella’s suffering was sunlight made dark.

The facts were unfurling for him now. Next had come Linda.

Linda had been so unhappy following the death of her ex-husband until she grew closer to Amenadiel. Amenadiel had been friendship and romance and comfort all rolled into one angelic form. Linda had been overwhelmed by the divine knowledge, but he had brought her happiness only to have it torn away from her. Linda who spent her life trying to make people happy had hers snatched away.

The events were starting to link up. Mazikeen had suffered next.

Lucifer was the direct cause of Mazikeen’s pain. She had followed him through the gates of Hell only to be abandoned by him on Earth. Mazikeen had been the most important person in Lucifer’s existence for eons only for him to make her feel like a last choice. He hadn’t known how to balance multiple identities. Him as the Devil was what brought him and Mazikeen together. With Chloe, he was no longer that person, but he had left Mazikeen behind with the Devil.  

It’s hadn’t just been him though, it had been everyone. A spiral that had started with him and moved to Amenadiel, to Linda, to Chloe, to Trixie until she had no one left. When the Sinnerman is desperate he runs to the Devil. When demons are desperate they run to the Sinnerman. Cain. She was fashioned into a weapon by him and forced to use her power against her friends.

Lucifer had felt hatred and anger before, but nothing compared to the fury of Chloe being used.

Seeing Pierce and the detective together was always going to hurt Lucifer, but he could handle it if she was happy. He cared enough that her happiness was more important to him than his own. But he knew that Cain was only using her to get what he wanted, he didn’t care about her. He knew it and he was powerless to stop it. The detective had already fallen in love.

Then came the end game. Amenadiel, Charlotte, and even Daniel had been hurt in one moment.

Amenadiel had denied that he had a place on Earth, he knew he belonged in Heaven. He had been trapped on Earth, mortal and vulnerable. That is, until he had proven his worthiness to his Father to return to Heaven. Lucifer had watched his brother suffer time and time again and succumb to the despair. Only to regain his faith and be snatched from Lucifer with only a single feather left behind.

Charlotte was always Charlotte to Lucifer, he never looked at her and saw his mother – unlike Amenadiel had. He had come to care for Charlotte as a person who had suffered more than she deserved. They had become friends and now he grieved for her in a way that he hadn’t done so before.

If someone had told Lucifer even a month ago that he would have experienced pain for Daniel Espinoza, he would’ve laughed in their face. Daniel’s grief was unbearable to witness. His irrational actions contaminating the crime scene, his inability to let go of Charlotte; physically or emotionally, the pure agony worn on his face.  Daniel had taught him the pain of death.

Ella, Linda, Mazikeen, Chloe, Amenadiel, Charlotte, Dan. Seven friends had suffered. Seven sacrifices had been made. The five friends who remained were now bound to one another by an invisible thread of love that Lucifer knew was always there but needed tragedy to bring it forth. That thread bound them together into a single force that could bring Cain down as none of them could have alone. Only once they had brought the world's first murderer to justice would all the pain have been worth it.


End file.
